Giving Up On Love
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: I love him but he doesn't see me, just a filthy human ninja. I'm done, I'm not going to chase after you anymore!
1. Chapter 1

I can't help but think,

I was just a pretty face,

Now I have something to hide in my disgrace.

I can't believe he doesn't know I'm in love with him. Even that idiot red headed Kuzuma figured it out thought granted, it took him a long time. I wonder what he'll say when Kurama tells him that some 'filthy ningen' is in love with him and has been making sure that he gets extra special care. I wonder if he'll be disgusted in it or maybe even try to kill me, I mean, they don't need me alive, just Naruto and Sasuke.

You said all these things but were they all true,

I thought I was your angel that came out of the blue,

You said you loved me but was it very wise,

It seems now you're forcing me to wear this disguise.

I never thought that such a smart demon like Hiei would take this long to figure it out. I mean, I shiver whenever he's near me and a blush is always on my face when someone says his name. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him but I don't want to make the barrier between us even denser. I should just give up, he doesn't want something like this in his life.

I'm not ment to be a friend you called me my love,

Now it seems things have flown away,

Like a cooing dove, (Cheesy, I know. Please don't bash me.)

It was me who was originally the love of your life.

It was me who was originally supposed to be your wife.

"Hiei, look out!" Kurama called out as they were attacked by very skilled ninjas. Hiei turned around but not fast enough as the kunai knife that was aimed at him was too close to deflect or dodge. He prepared for the impact but never felt it. A strange, warm liquid had splashed lightly on his face. In front of him was Sakura, the kunai in her chest and the blood steadily flowing from the wound. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted out, but couldn't help her since her was too busy fighting a rouge jonin. Sakura spat out some blood on the face of the ninja that stood directly in front of her, "Get bent and go back to Hell." The ninja growled at her and grabbed the kunai knife and pushed it in deeper in lightning speed. Sakura coughed up more blood but stood her ground and kicked out his legs. In seconds, she was straddling his torso and used a kunai knife to rip out his throat.

Why were you telling me all these lies,

You could have just said we need a comprimise,

Our relationship was never supposed to die,

But in the end I was scarred, torn apart, demised.

After the fight, Naruto raced over to Sakura who was still on top of the ninja she had killed. "Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked her. "No Naruto, I have a damn kunai shoved into my chest." Sakura growled and stood up from the body. "Sakura-san, are you okay to stand?" Kurama asked her, worry in his deep emerald eyes. "I've had worse. I just need to pull this bloody thing out and heal my self and I should be good to go." Sakura said. She pulled it out and held her hand over the wound, her greenish blue chakra healing her chest.

Looks like all I was in was a trance,

That's why when love comes around,

You don't take the chance.

"Let's camp here for the night." Yusuke said. They all set up for camp and sat around the fire, though Sakura just wanted to read her book, Damned Love. "So Sakura, do you like anyone?" Kurabara asked her in his annoying voice. "I did, but I think I'm just going to give that up, he doesn't seem to want a love life." Sakura sighed, not looking up from her book. "Still hung up about Sasuke over here?" Naruto asked. "He's old news Naruto, I met someone new but it would be a waste of breath to try and get him to notice me." Sakura said, looking at Naruto, the fire dancing in her eyes. "At least you see that your human emotions get in the way of things and hurt you." Hiei said after a second. Sakura set her book down and turned to the Forrbidden Child and smiled a sickly sad smile and said, "Yeah, that's why I'm giving up on you, it seems pointless to pursue you when you can't even acknowledge my presence let alone anyone else's whom you deem beneath you." And with that she got up and went to her tent and turned on a gas lamp to finish reading her book. Hiei looked shocked and Kurama chuckled sadly, "It appears my little game is over now." "I didn't know she was in love with him!" Naruto exclaimed. Hiei just looked shocked.

The next Morning

Sakura got out of her tent, dressed and ready to move. "That was interesting, last night." Kurama said from beside her. "Well Fox, I'm done chasing him and amusing you." Sakura said. "I think you're going to be surprised when the others awake." Kurama laughed lightly.

Want more? Give me some reviews and I'll update and make the second story!


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
